The Desperate Days of Nick Stokes
by Kristina108
Summary: Completed! Grissom won't give Nick a new case to work on. Greg goes on a Lunchdate with Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Hi People! If you are reading this fanfic, than please go to my profile and read the text under the dashed/line thing!

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo..oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Nick walks over to Grissom's office looking for something to do. Before he could walk into the office, Grissom comes out at the same time and they bump into each other, "Oops… sorry… So, do I have a new case yet?"

Grissom sighs, "Nick, you keep coming into my office asking me the same question 'Do I have a new case yet?' for the past hour and a half…"

"Yah well," Nick shifts legs, "I am really board, and for some strange reason, for the past hour and a half, you haven't gave me one! Do I offend?"

Grissom laughs, "No, you smell fine, but I haven't had any new cases come in yet. Sorry Nick, I need to find Sarah."

Nick pauses, "No new cases!" He runs up the hallway and chases after Grissom, "What do you mean no new cases? This is Las Vegas, Nevada!"

"I am sorry Nick, but as soon as I get a call from anyone, I'll pick out one special for you!"

Nick smiled and whispered, "Oh I must be special!"

Grissom laughed, "You sure are!" He turned his head and saw Sarah getting ready to go on a lunch-break, "Sarah!" She didn't hear him and so Grissom ran after her leaving Nick in the dust.

Gregg popped up next to Nick, "Hi…"

"Holy shit Greg! Don't you ever scare me again!" screamed Nick.

Greg chuckled, "So… I hear that you currently don't have a case and you're single!"

"Yah… Why?"

"Cause I was thinking that we could go out for lunch… just the two of us…"

"Yah sure… But consider this a privilege that I Nick Stokes is going on a lunch-date with Greg Sanders!" shouted Nick, "Oh yah, and you're paying!"

"I knew you would say that!"

"So now you're saying that I'm predictable!"

"No, honey, you're complicated!"

"Sweet cake, I'm hungry! Let's stop jibber-jabbing and go to Mickey D's!"

Greg makes fun of Nick, "Mickey D's… Wow, I haven't heard that since I was five years old!"


	2. Chapter 2

Greg and Nick stop in front of their cars, "So…" Greg asks, "am I driving _and _paying?"

Nick begs, "Pretty please sugar buns…"

Greg sighs, "Ok… hop in."

Nick skips to the other side of the car and sits in the driver-side, "Thanks! I was going to ask you if I could drive your car cause mine is not as fast…"

"Great… now I'm the bitch!"

"Don't worry Gregy boy! I won't hurt you precious baby!" Nick puckers up his lips as he rubs the back of the seat.

Greg thought, "I didn't think that he was that gay!"

When they get there, Nick gets a milkshake and Greg gets a Quarter Pounder with cheese. Nick look at Greg like he was a pig, "Um… So what are we going to do afterwards?"

"Go back to work."

"Oh…" Nick sighed.

After they finished their milkshake and Quarter Pounder with cheese, they went back to work.

Greg looked at Nick, "I thought that you only wanted to go out for lunch… I only wanted to talk to you about something… not go on a date!"

"I know… I just wanted to have fun that's all!"

"Ok… cause I was starting to think that you though that I liked you!"

"Hell no! Can't a man have a little joke?"

"Well, she… I mean _he_ can, but I just wanted to talk to you about Grissom."

Nick slammed on the brakes in front of Greg's parking spot, "What about Grissom?"

Greg sighed, "Well don't you know? He has been loading us up with new cases and it seems strange that he won't give at least one of them to you!"

"Do you know why?"

"I heard that he's getting ready to fire you!"

Nick opened the door, leaving Greg all alone in the passenger seat, and ran to Grissom's office, "Grissom! You're going to fire me?"

"No! Who did you hear that from?"

"Greg."

Grissom sighed, "Well, isn't that obvious!"

"Huh?"

"It's obvious that you heard something wrong from Greg!"

"Oh… Than why don't you give me a new case?"

"I lied… Here… This is the only one I have…" Grissom walked away real fast.

Nick stared at the little piece of paper, "Wait! This case has already been solved last year!"

"Sorry I have to go and talk to…Sara!"

"Why is it always Sara?"

Greg walked up next to Nick, "Are you getting fired yet?"

Nick sighed, "I don't know… If they are going to fire me, I wish that they would do it now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Just to not get anyone confused, Greg and Nick are NOT GAY! They were just kidding around because they are friends.

.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo. .oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

Later that day, Nick fell asleep on the toilet at work (taking a shit) and Warrick woke him up at 9:28, "Um… Nick, are you in there?"

"Holy shit! What time is it?"

"9:28… how long have you been in there?"

Nick pulled up his pants, "Exactly two hours!"

"Well, Grissom is looking for you."

"Why?" Nick walked out of the stall and washed his hands.

"Hell if I know!"

Grissom walked in and looked relieved when he saw Nick, "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Why would you care where I am?"

"Because I have bad news…"

"You're firing me aren't you?"

"No! Someone died!"

"So now I have a case?"

"Yep! Here you go!"

Nick read the little rectangular piece of paper, "Jenna Porter… suspected suicide… note left behind… one stab wound… Well it's better than nothing!" He thanked Grissom and Warrick, and left the bathroom to go to the crime scene.

When Nick got there, everyone from the block was inching to go past the police and see if Jenna was ok. Silently, Nick passes the reporters and walked inside the house. The first thing that Nick wanted to see was the suicide note.

He picked up the note and compared the note to other letters that Jenna could have written, they were a match, "Hum…" Nick said, "Someone could have made her write the letter!"

For the next five hours that Nick spent on the crime scene, he was figuring out ways that Jenna was murdered; it was a suicide.

Nick walked into Grissom's office and showed him the evidence. Grissom read the papers, "Case Solved. Jenna Porter was stabbed once… bloody knife was found next to her with her own finger and palm prints on it. Suicide note… was written in _her_ handwriting… looks good Nick!"

"Yah I know! I feel a whole lot better now that I finally have a case!"

"Good then here's another one!"

"Yay!"

.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.oO0Oo.

THE END!


End file.
